


Be My Valentine

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cute Date, Fluff, Just a cliche story, M/M, Minor, Nothing much, Romantic Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and the boys celebrarted in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is for Valentine's Day. Not something special. Just a one shot story.

Some say Valentine’s Day is the day when lovers express their love to each other by sending presents and greetings. To others, Valentine’s Day is the feast for confectioners and florists. Harry obviously is with the first opinion. Apart from his birthday (and Louis’, but he wont admit that), Valentine’s Day was his favorite day of the year. He liked Christmas and New Years Eve too, but Valentines Day was different. Especially this year. This he he would spent it with the one he loved.

They had already arrived at Melbourne and settled at the hotel. Harry and Louis would off course be sharing a room. Not even the management dared to ask them otherwise. The last time they did that, Harry got really upset and Louis immediately started screaming at them for making Harry sad. Louis might be a bit too sassy, but when it comes to Harry he turns into the most loving and protective man on earth. No one hurts his baby. And Harry loves that.

The boys met at the stadium for the final rehearsals. Harry hadn’t spent much time with Louis. They only stayed a bit together in the morning when Louis went to Harry’s room to give him his present. He wasn’t as excited as Harry for the day, but he did bought him a present. He thought about getting a perfume but then he decided to buy a shirt like those that Harry likes. He knew that Harry would even open it when he’d give it to him. He would only light up his whole face and jump on him thanking him and kissing him. And that’s what Harry did. He didn’t care about what the gift was. Only that Louis gave him one.

“So what plans do you lovebirds have for tonight?”Liam asked Louis poking him lightly on the ribs.

“Nothing.” Louis rolled his eyes at Liam’s smirk.

“Nothing? Are you sure?”

“Well, I’m sure Harry has something in mind. I mean, I went to his room this morning-”

“Yeah, yeah. Too much information Tommo.” Liam said making a face.

 

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Louis protested.

“Yeah, like I don’t know the rest.”

“Anyway, I don’t want to ruin his surprise, so I just wait for the night to come.” Louis said and went back with Liam on the stage for the last practice.

The concert went really good and the boys returned to the hotel. Louis had a shower and went with Liam to a club. He wasn’t really in a mood, but he knew Harry would had preparations to make, so he left. Harry was the most romantic person he knew. He always thought the most loving and dreamy things to do. Louis usually hated all those cliché things. But when Harry did them he just loved them. Therefore he didn’t drink any alcohol at the club. He wanted to be sober for his boy. 

He stayed a while there and then he left. After he said goodnight to Alberto, he headed to his room. When he was in front of the door, he stopped and took a deep breath. The he slowly opened the door with his key card and stepped in.

The first thing he saw were the rose leaves on the floor and the small candles everywhere. ‘Off course there would be rose leaves and aromatic candles’ he smiled to himself and walked further. Soon he saw Harry’s back in the bedroom. He was looking outside the big window, at the city. Harry turned and walked towards him He was wearing a plain white shirt-only two buttons buckled, showing his tattoos-and his extremely tight skinny black jeans, holding a red rose with his right hand. He stood in front of Louis and handed him the rose.

“Will you be my Valentine , baby?” He asked in a low tone that gave chills up and down Louis’ spine.

Louis nodded smiling and took the rose smelling it.

“Niall told me you went out with Liam. Did you have a good time?” Harry asked him as he guided him to sit on the bed.

“Not really. I couldn’t wait to come back here.” Louis looked in his eyes as he accepted the glass of champagne Harry was offering him.

“Oh baby. You left for me, didn’t you?” Harry sat next to him, facing him.

“I didn’t want to get in your way while you’d prepare all these.” 

“So you knew?” Harry leaned then and kissed softly his lips. Louis broke the kiss and put both of their glasses on the table close to the bed. Then Louis sat on Harry’s lap and rested his hands on his bare chest.

“Off course I knew. Why else wouldn’t you want to have sex with me this morning?” Louis smirked at the boy in front of him and pecked his lips.

“Ah, that. Actually, I wanted to keep away from sex for a week or two-”

“What?! Two weeks?!”

“Relax. Its not like it happened. I thought it would be more fascinating. Can you imagine how good it would be tonight if we hadn’t had sex for two weeks? But with you, I couldn’t make that happen.” Harry slapped Louis’s ass teasingly as he put him on the bed and got up.

“Off course I know how it would be! You were in LA for weeks, remember?” Louis crossed his hands annoyed but soon his smile was back on his face when Harry sat next to him holding a plate with hot chocolate fudge cake. Harry took some cake with the spoon and offered it to Louis who complained at first but ate it anyway.

“C’mon Harry. You know I hate it when people feed me.” He said Harry as he gave him more of the cake.

“For me. Please.” And off course Louis couldn’t say no to that.

“So, what else have you planned for tonight?” asked as he took the plate from Harry and started feeding him too.

“Well, I was thinking of a hot bath or maybe massage?”

“So I get to choose between those two?” 

“I have also Love Actually, if you’re interested in a movie?” Harry suggested.

“No, thank you vey much. I’ll take the bath.” Louis immediately turned down Harry’s suggestion and wiped some chocolate from Harry’s lips with his thumb.

“Go then and I’ll join you.” Harry said and Louis got up, taking his shirt off, throwing it on Harry who was looking at him. The he walked in the bathroom walking as jiggling as he could to tease Harry.

Soon he got in the tub, which had Harry already filled with hot water and bubble bath. Harry came after a while and after he took of his clothes, he sat behind Louis in the bathtub. The older boy made himself comfortable between Harry’s legs and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others presence. Harry occasionally kissing Louis’ forehead and stroke his shoulders and arms.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Louis murmured as he turned and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Not in water. It would destroy my skin.” Harry laughed a bit and he could feel Louis’ smile on his skin.

“We wouldn’t want that, love, would we?” Louis grinned at him as he turned around, now fully facing Harry. He cupped then Harry’s face with his hands and kissed his red lips. Harry kissed him back right away and held Louis by his waist making him more properly on his lap. Soon he started licking Louis’ lower lip begging him to open his mouth. As Louis did their tongues collapsed and they started exploring each others mouths. 

Louis could taste the chocolate and champagne in Harry’s mouth. He felt so connected with the younger boy, so loved. Harry always made him feel so good. So wanted. Harry separated from the other boy and looked him in the eyes, but soon Louis reconnected their lips.

“Lou…” Harry groaned as Louis started making a mark on his neck. “We…We have concerts and…ugh” He tried again but gave up when Louis pulled his hair and started licking at the love bite he was making.

“C’mon baby. Time to give you your true Valentine’s gift.” Louis whispered at Harry’s ear and got up wiping himself with a towel. Harry followed him and they soon were on their bed, making out roughly and passionately.

“Fuck Louis. Let me make love to you.” Harry spoke softly against Louis neck.

“No. Harry you did enough. Let me take care of you.” Louis said and rolled over him. He kissed all the way from Harry’s lips, down to his neck, his torso, his chest. He sucked on of his nipples and then he continued until he felt the warmth of Harry’s cock. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips and started licking the head until he took Harry’s whole length. Harry grabbed Louis hair and moaned as he was moving his hips, hitting the back of Louis throat.

“Lou…’’ Harry said as Louis let his cock out of his mouth with a pop and kissed his neck.

“I want you to come in me.” Louis said and Harry nodded. As Louis was laying on top of him kissing his lips and his legs spread open, Harry slowly opened pushed in him one finger and when Louis started gasping he put another one. 

When Louis was ready, he slowly took his position and started moving making Harry moan. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips and made him move even quicker. Louis felt the blood in his crotch as Harry hit his prostate and used his hand to reveal a bit the pressure. Harry kissed his lips and neck making him cum between their chests and soon Harry came inside him, breathing heavily.

“God, Hazza. You’ll be the death of me.” Louis said as he laid his head in Harry’s neck catching his breath still on Harry. Harry carefully raised him and laid him on bed. Then he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself bringing back a wet towel to wipe Louis.

As Harry laid beside Louis, He pulled him closer and they kissed again. They stayed like that, legs tangled, boringly making out till they were sleepy enough to just lay there and fall asleep.

“I love you Lou.”

“Lobe you too, babe. Happy Valentine’s.” Louis responded and started falling asleep.

They both knew they would be soon awake with restored powers for a round two, but for now they had everything they needed. Each other.


End file.
